The University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) Translational Science BioCore (TSB) was established in 2007 to support world class biomedical research at the University of Wisconsin by providing a biorepository with the capability of offering associated histological and molecular services essential for the conduct of translational research. The TSB BioBank provides high-quality human tissues, blood and other biospecimens that are prospectively collected, processed, stored and distributed in accordance with procedures that comply with the confidentiality, safety and all other regulatory standards set by the University of Wisconsin and the National Cancer Institute's Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources. During the current grant period, services have also expanded to provide a wide variety of associated histological cellular and molecular pathology services via the TSB Translational Research Initiatives in Pathology (TRIP) including construction and distribution of tissue microarrays; quantitative morphometric analysis with AQUA, Vectra and Nuance instruments; laser capture microdissection; multispectral fluorescence and bright field immunohistochemistry; and PCR and quantitative RT PCR analyses. The TSB also offers a wide scope of histological and consultative services to support biomedical research. Significant progress has been made toward developing a shared, centralized biorepository with the capability of providing associated histological and molecular analyses and which has already begun to foster translational research at the UWCCC.